Christmas, the holliday of Gaming?
by Darknessmiko
Summary: What happens when the Yugioh cast goes to Ryou Bakura's house for Christmas? What games will they play?
1. All The Yami's? In 1 house?

The pairing in this story will be new to me. It is BakuraRyouMalikMarik I don't know how this will go but it is the YGO cast playing many different types of games and they innuendo (spelling? what does that word mean?? lmao) will get worse. The pairing will progress over time. There will be yaoi and yuri. If you no like you no read. Got it?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did I would have it be an R rated show and there would be my pairings in the show. You no sue me for nothing!  
  
Warning: There will probably be extreme language, Sexual content, Yaoi, Yuri, and Randomness. Randomness will be the main thing. I am an expert at it.  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
Bakura to Ryou/  
Malik to Marik  
Marik to Malik  
(Yugi to Yami)  
((Yami to Yugi)  
Flashbacks = If you don't know what these are, though I don't think there will be any, you don't deserve to be reading this.  
  
I think that's all. Get it ? Got it? Good.  
  
I dedicate this story to: LadyYamiBakura  
  
One question. Does anyone know who Stuart Townsend is? Me personally think he is so fuckin' hot! Espically in his leather pants in the movie "Queen ofthe Damned". In the title, they actually have that underline seperating of & the. Weird huh? I stop rambling now k?  
  
Ok I think I'm ready.  
  
Chapter 1: You invited who?  
  
Ryou Bakura's point of view  
  
"Ryou? Whose house do you think we can have our party at?" Yugi asks at me looking up from the table we were sitting at with Jounouchi, Shizuka, and Anzu.  
  
"Well, maybe we can have the party at my house. My father said he couldn't come home for Christmas this year. But are you sure this is a good idea? I mean will everyone be able to come?" I hurriedly finish after I notice I am rambling. Bakura-sama never likes it when I ramble. I always get yelled at or hurt if my Yami is mad or aggravated at anything.  
  
"I'm sure it will all work out fine Ryou." Shizuka says this very calmly. I smile. "Of course, how could anything go wrong?" I say looking very confused when Jou starts inching away. Yugi points to my hair and the ring glowing. Oh Yami took over me again. "Could you guys hold on a second?" I ask. Time to tell Bakura-sama not to scare everyone shitless.  
  
You are actually man enough to use that language?!My psychotic Yami asks me his voice raising.  
  
/Just please leave them alone Bakura-sama, you can torment them at the party all you want./ I really hope this makes him think about all of the stuff he can do and maybe he will leave me alone. I only hear silence. Bakura-sama only talks to me when he has to. He ignores me the rest of the time.  
  
"Ok, guys. That was Bakura and I'm sorry if you were startled by his sudden appearance. But now that's finished, we can write invitations." I suggest this and Shizuka, Anzu, and Yugi cheer.  
  
"But then I'll have to deliver the cards won't I?!" Jou complains. "No you won't. I'm going to send them through the mail. I didn't think you would want to walk around in all of this snow." I say giving a small smile.  
  
"Wow. Thanks man, you're the best!" Jounouchi shouts this.  
  
We make 14 cards total. I even have one so I don't forget. I've been told that I'm very forgetful too. Oh, well.  
  
Day of the Party  
I answer the door to let Otogi, Jou, Anzu, Yugi, Yami, and Shizuka in. I tell them they can pile their stuff up in the corner and I warn them to watch out for my Yami's stuff.  
  
"So what's the first game?" Yugi-kun asks. I think that kid's had too much sugar...oh well. Mai walks in and says, "Truth or dare, oh course. How could you not have a slumber-party without truth or dare."  
  
"Hello Mai. Were the roads bad coming over here? If they were you can park your car in the garage; just be careful for Bakura-sama's motorcycle. He would kill me if anything happened to it." I say hoping that no one suspects anything.  
  
"I wouldn't be too surprised if he did that for no reason at all. The killing part that is." Kaiba walks in and Jou immediately throws a fit. "Leave him alone moneybags. Your not the one with the psychotic Tomb-Robbing Yami are you?" Jounouchi yells at him.  
  
"Psychotic am I? Hmmm...well, actually yes. As a matter a fact I am." Bakura laughs and goes to the far wall with the door and rips it open and drags two people in and throws them on the floor. Isis calmly walks in and steps over her brother and his Yami.  
  
"Hello pharaoh? All is well I presume?" She nods her head to me and shuts the door.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Yami asks. "We thought they should come too because we haven't seen them in awhile. That's ok, right?" Yugi asks his Yami giving him puppy dog eyes. "Yes, aibou, that's fine." I shudder at the word aibou.  
  
What is the baby gonna cry?Bakura-sama taunts. I turn my back on him and help Malik and Marik up. 'I just hope Marik doesn't try anything.' Everyone knows that Marik is well, he's gay. I can hear the laugh of Bakura-sama in my head. Oh, well.  
  
"Thanks, Ryou." Marik purrs at me. It makes me wonder how innocent I really am with Marik and Malik coming over every day. I sigh. "Marik, if you want someone to make out with go bother Bakura-sama. He won't mind." Yugi-tachi looks shocked. (a/n:Yugi and group) I wonder how innocent they think I am?  
  
"Hmm." Marik says and Bakura looks up from his spot as Marik grabs his shirt and starts kissing him. I shake my head and turn away from them.  
  
"This happens every time we come over. I think Bakura and Marik plan this." Malik says absentmindedly.  
  
"You go through this every day?" Mai questions walking in from the garage.  
  
"Yeah, this is normal, it gets worse latter." Thump "What was that?" I ask worried.  
  
"That was only mutt fainting." Seto said disgusted and gesturing at the floor.  
  
"Oh, ok. Wait! Is he all right?!" 'Great save not' I run over to him. "Yami-kun? Can you please take Jou over the couch? The dark blue one, onegai?" I give him my kawaii-est look and Yami shakes his head and moves Jou over to the couch. (a/n: onegai-please)  
  
"Anyone hungry?" I ask surprised when Jounouchi wakes up and looks around. "Food?" He asks.  
  
"Mutt, food could wake you from the dead." Kaiba-san grumbles. Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, Yugi, and I giggle.  
  
"I don't think it's just me but, don't you notice a little too much about Jounouchi?" Mai smiles knowingly. Kaiba looks horror struck.  
  
"Kaiba, are you cheeks pink? Or is that just me?" It appears that Bakura-sama and Marik-kun had stopped their "fun" to watch this. Kaiba huffs and walks into the kitchen saying he's going to eat. I run in after him and ask what he wants to eat.  
  
"Do you have any meat?" Kaiba-kun asks.  
  
"Well, yeah. It is for Bakura-sama but, he has enough for one meal. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
"HOST!" Bakura-sama yells. "Bloody, oh." I mumble. Kaiba-kun looks at me weird as Bakura-sama grabs my collar and says, "We need to talk." and he drags me upstairs.  
  
"Gomen. Gomen nasai." I say in a small voice.  
  
"Sorry! YOU'RE SORRY!" Bakura-sama yells at me after the door is closed. "You were trying to give away my food! What have I told you to do with my stuff?"  
  
"You've told me to not touch anything without your permission, Bakura-sama." I say not meeting his eyes. If I do, I get in more trouble for "standing-up" to him. Oh, well.  
  
"Yes! And what do you do!? You offer my food to a CEO who could afford to buy a whole city! You are going to deserve what you get for doing that." He hisses the last part. Walking over to me, he grabs my wrist so hard it will be bruised. Pulling his arm back he punches me in the shoulder. I'm glad I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt. He punches me in the gut and when I am down on the floor he kicks me once, pulls my hair back, and then he leaves. 'At least he didn't stay long.'  
  
I walk to the bathroom off on the door to the right in my room and take a quick shower. I change into a different set of clothes and walk down stairs after making sure to make it look like nothing happened.  
  
I hear cheering from the kitchen and go in there seeing Honda, Jou, Marik, and Malik in an whipped-cream eating contest. Whoever finished 5 cans first, wins. Well, I walk over to the table where people were betting and put $20 on Marik. Kaiba looked at me weird. "You really think he's going to win? He's behind."  
  
"Just watch. He's just playing with them, look at Malik. See why he's being so quick and messy. It's because he knows how fast Marik can eat whipped topping. Shh. Just watch." I say smiling a little. Marik gets to his second can a finishes it in 5 seconds. The other three cans are finished just as fast.  
  
"Ok, everyone now that the contest is over. Marik being the winner. Bakura and Ryou get to share the $150 dollars that was be on the game." Kaiba-kun says in a business-like tone.  
  
"Bakura-sama can have my share too. I don't want it." I say this and everyone looks at me. Malik looks over then shares a look with Marik and they both shake their heads. Yami-kun watches this with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Fine give me my money." my Yami growls out. Kaiba-kun hands him the money and gives me a questioning look.  
  
Finally my host can do something right.I shudder and don't answer. Yugi taps me on the shoulder when everyone else left.  
  
"Ryou-kun are you ok? You know Bakura doesn't need anymore money." He looks up at me with innocent eyes. He probably never went through the amount of pain I've gone through. Good he is too innocent for that.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi-chan. Everything's ok." I smile at him. "Let's go join the others."  
  
"Ok. Come on." He grabs my arm that was hurt and I wince hoping he didn't notice. He turns around. I guess he did. So much for lady luck. "What happened to your arm Ryou-kun?" He looks really worried.  
  
"It's ok. I tripped over something upstairs after getting out of the shower and I hit my arm on the wall." I say hoping this convinces him.  
  
"One more thing why did Bakura-san drag you upstairs then walk down looking like he just killed somebody. You also got hurt after you two went upstairs. Why do you call him Bakura-sama? Why did you give your share of the money to him?" I say part of his eyes get darker and I could tell the pharaoh was listening in too.  
  
"Nothing happened Yugi-san, Yami-kun. Nothings wrong." I almost snap this and Yami looks shocked. Yugi just looks real sad. His eyes glaze over. I think he knows and he is telling Yami. 'Great.'  
  
I walk into the living room where everyone is sitting in a circle waiting for us. 'Yay. Truth or Dare.' I say this with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"Aww. Too chicken to play Truth or Dare? You a wittle baby afraid of a little game? Why don't you go back to your mommy, baby." Bakura-sama says to me smirking.  
  
"Bakura! That's not a nice thing to say to Ryou-kun. You know how it is with him and his mother." Marik says catching the attention of the group. Great. They don't know about my mother or sister. Is this "Let's pick on Ryou Day?"  
  
"What happened with your mother Ryou?" Jou asks looking up.  
  
"I sorry. But I absolutely refuse to say." I say looking up.  
  
"So you do have a backbone." Bakura-sama says laughing.  
  
"Can I ask someone first?" Jounouchi says. "Please?"  
  
"Hai Jou, you can ask first." Yugi-chan says looking over at me and mouthing sorry. I smile accepting his apology. Well, who could resist that face! Kawaii!  
  
"Ok, Ryou truth or dare?" Jounouchi asks looking over at me.  
  
"Umm...truth...I guess." I say this looking down. I am not going to enjoy this.  
  
"Ryou, what happened with your mother." Jou asks carefully. Everyone looks interested. Even Kaiba and my Yami. I've never told anyone. Sigh Oh well so much for secrets. "My mother died in a car accident with my younger sister. A drunk driver in a semi hit them. They never had a chance." I look down. "That's why my Dad and I moved here. It happened on my birthday. They had gone to get food for dinner. In our family on our birthday, we got to choose what we wanted to eat for dinner. I wanted steak. We didn't have any. They said they would be back in 10 minutes. We got a call half an hour later. There had been a car crash. The car had gone up in flames. The only thing recognizable was the license plate. That's why I don't eat meat a lot. My sister was too innocent to die. She was always cheerful, she deserved to live. I should have gone with my mom." I look up my eyes clouded over with tears. Everybody looked shocked. Bakura-sama had a faraway look in his eyes. Kaiba-kun looked sad. He was probably thinking about Mokuba. Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu were crying. Isis-san looked sad. Yami, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Malik, Marik, and Otogi were close to crying.  
  
"Sorry, Ryou. I didn't mean-" Jou started apologizing.  
  
"It's ok. You guys probably always wandered what happened to my family." I say looking down once again. Serenity, Mai, and Anzu come over and hug me. Before anyone else can do anything, I decide the game should start up again.  
  
"Marik? Truth or dare?" I ask looking over at him.  
  
"Truth. I'll do a dare next time." Marik says looking up.  
  
"Marik, I want you to tell everyone else why you could win the whipped cream eating contest so easily." 'Wait a minute. That wasn't what I was going to say.' I look around after I gain control of my body to see Bakura-sama smirking.  
  
"Yami!" I cry out. "That wasn't fair! I wasn't going to say that! You hentai!" Bakura-sama turns and smirks at me. Yugi just shakes his head understanding. (I can't believe how much Ryou puts up with.) ((Yeah. But Marik, Malik, and Bakura aren't as mean around him. I have an idea as to why though. I'll have to find out.)) Yami says back to his aibou.  
  
Back to Ryou's pov (a/n: sorry about not telling you about when it switched before. I'm too lazy to change it. lmao)  
  
"The reason I could win that contest was well because I've had practice." He looks towards Bakura and Malik. "If you know what I mean." He gives all of the guys the sexiest look he can make. I blush. Marik was apparently talking to Malik who was looking over at me because Marik walks over, grabs the back of my head and starts trying to shove his tongue down my throat. I turn dark red. Malik walks over pulls me away puts me down in a chair and glares at his yami.  
  
"Jealous, aren't we Malik?" Bakura-sama says.  
  
Don't call me that.Bakura-sama grumbles.  
  
/Call you what, Bakura-sama?/ I ask back confused.  
  
Don't call me Bakura-sama. Just Bakura or my Yami. Just don't confuse me with the pharaoh.He tells me looking away.  
  
/Can I call you Kura? Pwease?/ I say using my cuteness against him.  
  
Fine.He grumbles out.  
  
I cheer mentally.  
  
Just don't get your hopes up.He murmurs back to me.  
  
"Oh, shut up Bakura!" Malik says trying not to be embarrassed. I giggle looking at the pout on his face. "Kawaii!" Mai, Anzu, Shizuka yell. Isis only says it in a whisper. Yugi-chan laughs.  
  
"Kaiba. Truth or dare?" Marik asks. Even if I wasn't a wimp; I still wouldn't take a dare from Marik.  
  
"Truth." Kaiba-kun says emotionless.  
  
"I thought you would say that. Who do you think is the cutest guy in the room?" Marik asks laughing. Kaiba mumbles something incoherently. "What was that we couldn't hear you!" Marik and Bakura-sama- Don't call me that!Gomen Kura I forgot./ are practically glowing with evilness. Even me, innocent chiisai Ryou Bakura. (a/n: chiisai - little/not yami that is sooo Kawaii!) "Jou! OK!?" Kaiba-kun shouts out. Jou looks like he's about to faint.  
  
"Isis? Truth or Dare?" Kaiba-kun asks Isis-san.  
  
"Dare." Isis answers seeming unfazed.  
  
"Heh. I dare you to kiss Shizuka." Kaiba says smirking. "Fine, Priest." Isis-san spits out. She walks over to Shizuka and she kisses Shizuka on the cheek. "That's not what I meant!" Kaiba exclaims. "Maybe you should be more specific." Isis-san says calmly. Shizuka is blushing, I doubt she has been kissed by a girl before.  
  
"Kawaii!" Marik yells. I just shake my head and smile.  
  
"Malik, truth or dare?" Isis-san asks my friend.  
  
"Dare." Malik says looking around.  
  
"I dare you to spend 7 minutes in the closet with Bakura." Malik looks horror struck. My eyes widen.  
  
"Isis, I never thought you to be this suggestive." Kura says cackling.  
  
"Malik scream if you need, I'm sorry I meant want help." Marik says suggestively winking at his light.  
  
"Bloody oh, Malik, I never knew you were like that." I say raising an eyebrow while trying to keep a straight face. I failed, horribly. I ended up laughing almost like Bakura.  
  
"Ryou? Have you been smoking the same shit Bakura does?" Jou asks cracking up. "Jou, that was great!" Honda high-fives his friend. "Jou!" Anzu and Serenity yell at him. "Mutt does have a point. You've been acting weird kid." Kaiba-kun says. "I love how you and Jou fight so much Kaiba, like lovers!" Mai adds in high-fiving the winking at the other girls. Yugi and Otogi start laughing. Yami looks at everybody shaking his head. "What did everybody have to drink?" Yami asks.  
  
"Now that you mention it, Yami the drinks tasted funny." I say looking up as I stop giggling. Marik and Bakura laugh. 'Wait this is like deja vu.'  
  
"Bakura? Marik-kun? Did you spike the drinks when we were putting up the Christmas decorations?" I doing my best to glare but it end up looking like a little kawaii kitty pouting, again.  
  
"Kawaii!" Malik calls out.  
  
"You've been around Marik and Bakura to much." I say shaking my head.  
  
"You have to agree with him, hun." Mai says and everybody shakes their head, agreeing. I stick my tongue out.  
  
"Don't do that unless you are going to do something with it. Put that tongue where it belongs." Kura says in a reprimanding tone.  
  
"Yeah." Marik says. "Right down my throat." He says as he starts walking towards me. I meep and run behind everyone else.  
  
(a/n: I'm also too lazy to describe the decorations in this chapter, I'll fill you guys in on the next chapter '--)  
  
Jou and Seto share a look. I cock my head to the side wondering what they are planning. Fortunately or Unfortunately however you look at it, they turn around, grab my arms and hold me still until Marik gets there then they let go and he grabs me. /Did you guys plan this out? I mean everybody. Did you guys just have me set up the party then you planned this against me?/ I ask Kura.  
  
Yep.Is all he says.  
  
'Crudith the.' (a/n: I use this phrase alot)  
  
Marik backs me into the wall. I can't believe this was all planned. Marik pushes my hands up against the wall roughly and holds them there. "Innocent huh? You won't be for much longer." Marik whispers seductively. My face turns red and I look to the others who just kept on with the truth or dare game. /help?!/ I squeak at Kura as Marik grinds his hips into mine. heh heh heh nope.Kura laughs back at me. Marik holds my hands above my head with his left and uses his left hand to raise my chin up as he brings his lips to mine. /Umm.../ was the most logical thought I could send through the mind link. Kura laughs out loud and points to us gaining the attention of the group. Back to Marik. He bites down on my lower lip making me gasp into his mouth. He takes this opportunity to as he earlier put it "down my throat". He lets go of my hands and runs his hands up and down my sides. Finally melting into the kiss, I put my arms around his neck. Marik pushes my shirt up a little and slides his hands along my lower stomach. I moan into his mouth. Hearing this he smirks and breaks the kiss for we are in need of air. "We can finish this later." He breathes to me grinding his hips one more time.  
  
"Ryou-kun? You ok? I could hear Marik talking to you. I didn't mean to but, wow." He winks at me and whispers, "I think you guys made everybody else horny. Everybody was acting all weird. If you know what I mean." /aka everybody was so fucking aroused they wouldn't care if they had an orgy. lmfao./ I say to Kura. And what a cute ass that is.He says winking.  
  
(a/n: sorry that would be my mind on 3 hours of sleep. I am writing this at 2:37am. lol)  
  
"Now that Marik's sexual desire has been satisified, for now, on with the games." Bakura said smirking. Marik walked over to Bakura and started sucking face with him. I shake my head in an this-happens-all-the-time-but-it-is-still-funny way. I kick Marik in the leg and he moves away from Bakura.  
  
"Maybe we should finish playing Truth or Dare later." I announce and everyone nods in agreement. All for different reasons, I'm sure. "We can play Uno."  
  
That's the first chapter. Yes, it is Christmas break but, I will add all of the decorations in the next chapter...I think. Oh, well '-- I know they are OOC but hey, they're drunk. They won't be as drunk in the next game/chapter. If you have any ideas for a game they can play then please Read and Review. I think I am still looking for a beta-reader so if anyone can do that then R&R or e-mail me, ok? 3,886 words, 20710 characters, and 9 pages exactly.  
I think thats it,  
Darknessmiko 


	2. Why Did the King of Games Lose?

Yay! Second chapter! I am going to up date this at the same time cause I am writing this at 3:17am. If anyone knows the rules to the tournament Poker then please send them to me. I was going to have that as the game for this chapter but, I don't know all of the rules. I have a severe migrane and don't feel good so don't give me any shit, ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did I would have it be an R rated show and there would be my pairings in the show. You no sue me for nothing!

Warning: There will probably be extreme language, Sexual content, Yaoi, Yuri, and Randomness. Randomness will be the main thing. I am an expert at it.

Review Responses:

To setonjounouchisgal: Thanks! And I have to say maybe. I am planning on that right now.

To Yami-darkmagic: Thanks. I'll read your story when I have time k?

To Macduff's Mistress: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!! I'll try to update soon.

/Ryou to Bakura/

Bakura to Ryou

Malik to Marik

Marik to Malik

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

Flashbacks If you don't know what these are, though I don't think there will be any, you don't deserve to be reading this.

I think that's all. Get it ? Got it? Good.

I dedicate this story to: LadyYamiBakura

Ryou Bakura's pov

They all look at my weird hey so what? "We will be playing in pairs. The rules no Shadow Magic, cheating, or use of Millennium Items. There will be Teams of two. Bakura and I, Malik and Marik, Yami and Yugi, Jou and Kaiba-" "Seto." "Jou and Seto, Honda and Otogi, Mai and Anzu, and Isis and Shizuka. Alright? I'll deal." I say looking around to see if snybody had objected. No one did.

The circle we sit in is the exact same order I mentioned the pairs of two. (a/n: ryou then kura then malik then marik ect.)

I shuffle the cards and start to speak, " We will not be playing with points. The first to go out get's first place, second get's second place, third get's third place. Ok? Now we need to come up with something to do to the pairs that lose." I look around and see Marik's hand in the air.

/oh no./ I tell Kura.

MWUHAHAHAHA!!!I'm now officially afraid...

"What Marik?" I say exasperatedly looking over at him sighing. He smirks.

"Why not in the losing and maybe the winning pairs; they have to play rock, paper, scissors and whoever loses has a punishment. He smiles sweetly. /Holy Fuck! The world is ending!!!!/ I yell through the mind link. Bakura just raises his eyebrow.

"All in favor of Marik's idea which we will have to finish later after the game is done?" I say looking around Bakura, Honda, Otogi, Yami /wtf?/, Malik, Yugi, Jou, Mai, Isis, Anzu, and Shizuka. "Marik's idea has been voted on and passed. We will start the game now." I say in a very diplomatic manner. Yugi's face cracks out into a smile.

I deal out 49 cards 6 to every pair of people. Kura and I look at the cards. We have the red5, blue 9, yellow4, red6, green8, a Wild Draw 4, and a Skip.

"Let's make this interesting. You can only pick one card up if you can't play. If you can't play the card you have to strip off one article of clothing per group?" Kura grins evily. I shrug showing that I don't really care. I know Kura will cheat anyway with the millenium eye and ring.

Will not!

/will too!/

will not!

/will/-"Ryou? It's your guys turn." Yugi says looking over at me. The card on the pile was a red 3.

Bakura places a red four. (a/n: In order to make this easier I'll just put the character name then these : the the type of card. Yugi: I'm confused kawaii eyes me: KAWAII!!! Yami:MINE! me:back to the story!)

Marik:Draw four Wild and picks blue.

Yami: He Draws four cards and they still don't have a blue. Yami takes off his shirt. Yugi starts drueling. Wait. Hold on. Did I just state that normally?! yeah.Kura says smirking through the mind link. I shudder. I wonder whose mind he just read? Jou's. And Kaiba's going to make him take off the article of clothing.Magic how well he cheats isn't it? Hint the scarcasm.

Kaiba: Picks up a card and looks at Jou. "No." Jou says eyeing him closely. Seto looks over at him and asks, "What is the puppy scared?" This is not good. "Jou! Just do it and show Kaiba your better than him for not being afraid." Yugi says looking up at him pleadingly. Jou takes off his shirt.

"I think this is going too slow. Maybe both people should take an article of clothing off." Marik says eyeing Malik, Bakura, and me. "Oh and everybody has to take off shoes and socks now." By now the four girls have stopped playing and are watching tv. It looked like some movie...I wanna watch!!!! Pouting I watch as Otogi and Honda quit. AND start watching the movie too! Agravatd to the point of no return I yell, "I wanna watch the movie too!" Everyone looks at me and Marik, Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Seto snicker. Everyone else giggles.

"Ok so now that only 4 groups are playing, whoever gets the highest card wins." Marik pulls out a Red 9 from his pocket. "...cheater..." I grumble and he looks up. Jou and Kaiba are now down to their boxers. Yugi, Bakura, Yami, and Malik are in their leather pants. Mai looks over.

"Ok Ryou wins and gets to pick who loses and gets to go naked. Since everyone is only in one article of clothes except you and Marik. And Marik seems to be in Malik's pants too." Mai says looking over at us. My face turns bright red.

pick the pharoh.....

/OO/

Everyone looks at me after seeing Marik grind into Malik, with his hands in his (a/n: malik's) pants. Bakura speaks up, "He wants the Pharoh to." I go wide eyed and blush after Bakura runs behind Isis when I look ready to kill him.

"Any objections Ryou?" Isis asks. I'm about to complain when I get dragged over to Marik's lap. "None? Ok Yami, down with the pants."

"He's not as big as Marik...." Malik mumbles. Marik looks around proud. "I have to agree with that." I choke. Looking around as Anzu, Shizuka, Mai, and Isis go back to watching the movie; Honda and Otogi start making out on the couch; Jou and Seto disappear into the kitchen with Yugi and Yami; and Marik, Malik, and Bakura start dragging me to the back of the room.

I struggle to get away and run into the kitchen panting.

"So Ryou wanna play "Have You Ever" now?" Yami asks.

"I guess. Sure."

WOw that was really short and it sucked. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I had really bad writer's block sorry Please Read and Review. And give me any ideas on what to have them say as a I have never... Thankies


	3. Reviews and Author's Notes

Hey everybody!!!!!!!!!! WOW!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing I'm soooo HAPPY!!! Everyone gets chocolate chip cookies made by Ryou cause I wouldn't trust anyone 'cough

Tim: For the first review thankyou for mentioning monoply! I was going to have them do that and if you have an idea as a twist please email me at And I'm sorry about your mother cries And please swear next time I won't care . hmmm...I'll have to have them do something in the next chapter smirks like Yami Marik/Bakura

Yoda (Laika's alternate personality): THE WORLD IS GOING TO END !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laika: Shaddup! Umm anyway I think Marik has to win with the impressing thing You'll have to ask Yoda about that sometime he (I don't know how but he is still a he shrugs) was the one that looked Oo

Flame: Naked twister you say pulls out laptop and start typing quickly THANKIES FOR THE IDEA!!!!!!!!!

Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison: Thankyou! Next chapter I will hand out Ryou plushies!!! Or Malik whichever you prefer Interesting Yami you've got there

This is just purely a review chapter -- When I get more ideas for the "Have you Ever" game I'll continue. glomps everyone that reviewed

Marik: The more you review the quicker I get to see Malik/Bakura/Ryou/All other bishie guys naked

Ryou: Meep!

Malik: whaps his Yami on head

Bakura: Why wait? runs over grabs Ryou and runs to the guest bed room at my house

Laika: Remind me to replace the bed in there

Marik: XD

Laika: BTW if anybody will beta for my Yugioh stuff I would much appriciate it


End file.
